


Chosen Family

by curlyy_hair_dont_care



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Family Feels, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Modern AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chosen family, friends like family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyy_hair_dont_care/pseuds/curlyy_hair_dont_care
Summary: Harry befriends his new neighbour, Draco, who soon becomes an important part of his life.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030131
Comments: 20
Kudos: 40





	Chosen Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge (haha, alliteration).  
> Prompt: Tradition  
> Word count: 364  
> Thank you to the organisers and all the lovely folks over on Discord.

Harry knocked on the door holding a tray of freshly baked cookies as Teddy vibrated with excitement next to him.

“Hi!” Harry blurted out as a tall, blond man with gorgeous grey eyes opened the door.

“Who is it Papa?” a tiny voice cried from behind the man.

“Um, hi, I’m Harry and this is my godson, Teddy. We’re your new neighbours,” Harry said crouching down to be eye-level with the little blond replica of the man in front of him.

“Are those for us?” the boy asked, coming out from behind his father’s legs.

“Scorpius! That’s not polite,” his father chided.

Harry laughed and stood up. “That’s alright. These are for you, actually. We baked them as a welcome to the neighbourhood offering.”

“Oh, thank you, you shouldn’t have!”

“It’s no trouble, we bake them for all our new neighbors, it's almost tradition.”

“And here I thought I was special,” the man teased.

Harry spluttered and the man laughed.

“I’m Draco, by the way, and...” he turned to where Scorpius and Teddy had already started playing, “that little guy is Scorpius. Would you like a cup of tea?”

\--* *--

Harry and Draco saw a lot of each other in the month since Draco had moved next door.

When Harry invited Draco to his chosen family dinner, Draco was touched.

After losing his parents at a young age he had lived with his terrible relatives. But he considered his friends - who he met in school - his chosen family.

When Harry had finally gotten his own place, they’d all spent Christmas eve together, laughing, drinking and eating takeaway. Soon it became tradition. Even after Teddy came to live with him, every year on Christmas eve, they all met at Harry’s place for dinner and a night of merriment. And even though they all weren't related by blood, they were still family.

“I’d love it if you guys came,” Harry said hopefully.

“I-we wouldn't want to impose, Harry.”

“You wouldn’t! This dinner is for our chosen family and Scorp and you, have become an important part of our lives. I’d love it if you came,” Harry explained.

Draco smiled shyly and said, “We’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on Tumblr, I'm [curlyy-hair-dont-care](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/curlyy-hair-dont-care)
> 
> P.S. I swear wordcounter.net shows it as 364 words ;)


End file.
